Map Game of Thrones
It is four years before Robert's Rebellion. All is peaceful in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Or are they? Choose your nation, and prepare to enter- the Game of Thrones. We do not make any claims to the characters and story line of the Game of Thrones franchise. Rules See here: Rules (Game Of Thrones) '' Mods *'Guns, obviously''' *'Kun, ' *'Imp, duh.' *'Fed' *'MP' *'Ms cos why not...' *'Local' *'Great Scraw Son of Gotham' To apply, place your name in ITALICS. If it's bolded, it's approved. Sign-Ups *House Stark of Winterfell - Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) (Scraw is backup!) *Golden Company - Guns *House Targaryen of Westeros and Dragonstone - Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) *House Tyrell of Highgarden - "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 20:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *House Martell of Sunspear - Fed (talk) *House Lannister of Casterly Rock - The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *House Antaryon of the Reach - Vincent Mackay (talk) 23:35, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *The Free City of Volantis - SuperGalaxys (talk) 11:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC) *House Baratheon of Storm's End - Great Scraw Son of Gotham 05:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) (Ms is backup) *House Aryn of the Vale'-Lx''' (leave me a message) 21:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) *House Tully of the Riverlands - SwankyJ (talk) 21:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) *House Greyjoy of the Iron Islands - Mscoree (talk) 01:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) The Game of Thrones Act I In Act One turns last six months. 280 It is the year 280 AL. Aerys Targaryen, the Second of His Name, is the King of the Seven Kingdoms who sits upon the Iron Throne. Nicknamed the Mad King, his reign has become increasingly erratic and murderous. As a result, tensions between House Targaryen and several other Great Houses begin to rise. Jaime Lannister has been knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne and is now actively seeking a Kingsguard position after being convinced by his sister Cersei. Tensions between King Aerys and his Hand, Tywin Lannister, are rising. *'House Lannister: '''The house continues to see a surge in the profits and is angered at the refusal to wed Cersei to Rhaegar. Lord Tywin himself sits in Casterly Rock pondering his next moves. *'House Greyjoy:' I am Balon Greyjoy, the Ninth of His Name since the Grey King Invader of the North, Lord Reaper of Pyke and Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. My legacy is known throughout the Seven Kingdoms, by the rustle of Ironborn sails come to reave and pillage. Alas, I have grown old upon by throne of salt and rock, desperately awaiting the day the Greyjoys will return to predominance. My captains know me as a man of great bravery and skill, a master of the sails. Where would I stop in my journey to secure the Driftwood Crown atop my brow, and be proclaimed me Iron King? Apparently it is a life of isolation on the isles, bowing before a Targaryen in King's Landing that halted my ambition, quelled my dreams. I thirst for the days of old, when crisp sea air pierced my skin, and salt water splashed upon the deck of a Ironborn ship upon which I stood. The great reavings in which we paid the iron price and fought in the name of the drowned god forever in the hopes of dining in his halls beneath the sea. This is the old way of the Ironborn, a sacred tradition that has been stomped out by the men of the greenlands. My daydreaming is cut short as I walk outside the moss covered walls of Pyke. In front of me lies the city of Lordsport, and beyond that nothing but the rocking seas. Two men approach on horseback; the great Erik Anvil-breaker, my castellan, and a courtier. I follow to the outside of Pyke, where the vines along the salt-soaked walls hang into the cold waves, and the rocks shine with clear water. Chained to the rocks lies a convicted murderer expecting my pardon. On this day I feel a different light however. On the coast of the Iron Isles I make my verdict, surrounded by my children Asha and Theon and several others. "In the name of Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Balon Greyjoy Lord Reaper of Pyke and Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, sentence you to die by drowning. May the Drowned God accept this sacrifice and bless us." As the man is tethered to the beach at low tide, the waves of the Drown God wash over him. His struggling and pleading are in vain, for soon he shall be taken by the seas. The air is very different today, for it is clear that the great summer is over. Winter is coming, and the Greyjoys will never be the same. *'House Tully: Hoster Tully, the lord of Riverlands and the throne, Riverrun, reinforces the relationship between the '''Starks. '''With the economy seeing much profits due to the increased shipping and a boom in the merchant class, the leaders and political elites begin to befirend and merge with the merchants whom of which are seeing much wealth and power. The military begins to slowly be expanded but little is put in to the idea at the time. The grain stores are filled to the brim, preparing the incoming long winter. With '''House Greyjoy at the Tully's back, we offer trading rights. Aware of the long time differences between the Greyjoys and Starks, Hoster Tully, the lord of the family, proposes for a marriage to be consumated between the two. The various keeps and forts throughout Riverrun are reinforced with larger garrisons, with the military surge. *House Aryn: Jon Aryn continues to foster Ned Stark and Robert baratheon, growing unhappy with the mad king. Jon Aryn continues to try and finad a bride, as he is wifeless and childless. *'House Baratheon': Robert Baratheon returns home to Storm's End. He seeks to marry Lyanna Stark immediately. The tourney in memory of his father ends with Ser Barristan Selmy being proclaimed the winner. *'House Tyrell of the Reach: '''Farming continues to profit the region, along with some much more minor contributions like mining, fishing, or manufactoring. Border patrols with Dorne continue, due to the mistrust between the two regions of the Seven Kingdoms. *'Volantis: Valanquo, Sizirano and Illyrio are elected triarchs, all of them from the Tiger party. They start preparing the resurrection of the Volantine Empire and they claim that Volantis is the rightful successor of the former Valyrian Freehold. A group of farmers are moved to Sar Mell to re-populate the city. The triarchs start to divide the territory of Volantis into provinces, with Volon Therys, Volantis, Selhorys and Valysar a provincial centers. They start to build up a mercenary army of the citizens of Volantis. They are highly popular amongst both the aristocrats and the people. *'''The Golden Company: '''Having smashed the living shit out of the troops of Lys- again- Strickland and his men march southwards, towards Tyrosh. *This insanity had to stop. Rhaegar '''Targaryen, the First of his Name, knew so. His Grace, King Aerys II, and his father had pushed things to the brink with all these things - and he knew power had to be taken. Yet he could not do so by force, for things would soon blow up - possibly into an uprising or complete civil war. However, his wife Elia and their house of Martells in Dorne were known to be excellent in terms of poison. If he could gain the trust of Varys - the eunuch who could not be trusted at most times if not all - he could perhaps take the throne peacefully and keep the peace in the realm. However, that was not all and he knew it. Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King, was known to still be annoyed with the refusal of his daughter's marriage to him, and a solution had to be found. And then there was the situation with the Prince that was Promised. Rhaegar had himself believed he would be the Prince - oh so naive he had been. There had to be some way that the Prince could be born, and Rhaegar had ideas. But how could he do so by not causing the whole realm to be engulfed in chaos and civil war. And how could he keep the Faith appeased. Rhaegar had no certain way to answer this, but he knew order had to be kept. He set off, to see if he could perhaps get some help from the Spider, and end the reign of the Mad King. *'Get an assassin to kill him. Like uh, Jaime Lannister.' *'House Stark:' Rickard Stark secretly contacts the Rhaegar Targaryen, offering him the hand of Lyanna Stark in Marriage, should he desire a second wife, providing he takes any child of hers as the Heir to the Throne, over any child by Elia. The Starks pass a regional law, where every family must send one of their Children to take the Black, providing they have two or more Male Children. Rickard Stark follows this law himself, by sending his son, Benjen Stark to the Wall. Rickard Stark is forced to end the Engagement of Lyanna with Robert Baratheon. He hopes that the Baratheons do not take this badly, instead he offers to take Renly Baratheon as a Ward at Winterfell. **House Baratheon is greatly insulted and Robert takes it as a personal slight towards himself. Renly will be kept in Storm's End and raised as a proper Stormlords. Robert's friendship with Eddard Stark is also hurt by these recent events. Robert falls farther into alcoholism than ever before. *IS THIS GAME DEAD? Category:Map Games Category:Game of Thrones Category:Fantasy